Electron John
Electron John (originally ElectronJohnSA) is a Let's Player on YouTube who intended to be an opposite of Proton Jon (originally ProtonJonSA), Another Let's Player on YouTube. According to Sucka Conboy's Blogging YouTube Channel, he states: Happy Birthday to Electron John! November 26 Posted November Oh, F**K IT! YOU know when this was posted Formation On April 1, 2013, he formed his YouTube Channel for Let's Plays and Recorded his 2 attempts that day, and he thought both were not accurate,so he re-recorded it the next day and uploaded it.The LP can be seen by clicking right here. Newgroungs The account was formed October 20,2013. Friends Danny Rock Danny Rock (Originally PurpleDan04) is actually John's cousin. On July 2, 2006, John met Danny Rock for the first time. Soon, in December 2012, Dan forms his YouTube channel for comedy, Gameplay, and hidden TV aspects (like his video of him filming SpongeBob and Patrick making unabrows over who deserves Gary as a pet). Danny Rock has been doing videos with John on YouTube, like his Fruit Ninja video on his Random Gaming channel. Terraapples Terraapples is Danny Rock's Brother, Chris who met John in November 2003. He started his Channel on April 15 2011, almost exactly 2 years away from when Electron John's Channel was created. Ogginz Ogginz (originally xOgginzx), or Johnny, is also John's cousin. They first met in November 2004. Ogginz is a guest in John's 100th View Olympics. Ogginz is also a professional YouTube X'''BOX '''LIVE Gamer on the internet. John is a guest in a Minecraft Stranded episode from Ogginz. Kip Mafia Rain Kip Mafia Rain, or Joe, has also met John the same day Ogginz met John, in November 2004. In fact, all 3 of them are cousins and play Minecraft together a lot. Joe is also Ogginz's best friend, so people expect a lot from Ogginz to have Joe as a guest. Joe is a guest in John's 100th View Olympics. QueenFan518/heartofshadow QueenFan518, heartofshadow (heartofshadow08 on X'''BOX '''LIVE , or Dominick "Dom" has met John in November 2003. Dom, just like Danny Rock, Terraapples, Ogginz, & Kip Mafia Rain, he is also John's cousin. He loves Heavy Metal, Raps, and Loves the Rock band Queen, just like John. GreenRanger104 GreenRanger104 (Sean), AKA GrnRanger or The Gaming Trio (As he calls his crew), met John on ROBLOX (Not personally) in May, 2013. However, John saw him come to a server out of no where on ROBLOX that he was playing, called Hole In The Wall (based on The Cartoon Network Game Show) with Sucka Conboy and MonkeyJakooVSGaming (Who are later mentioned below) on June 30, 2013 and then later recorded the 17th Episode of John's second Let's Play at almost 12:00 A.M. EDT in the morning without Jake as for it was the second time they met up. There is a better version of that video on GreenRanger's Channel which he uploaded at 1:00 in the morning Eastern Time. John originally knew he was on YouTube when they first met up in a game just regularly known as Obby, when he was asking if he was recording, however, GreenRanger has never uploaded the episode they first met up in, an Obby Saturday episode (a series from GreenRanger), an Origens episode, or a RBLOX gameplay video, counted as lost ROBLOX Episodes on the channel. Actually, John doesn't know SqueakyGamerFreak (originally Firepants33 AKA FireGamer Mark) or GreenRanger's Guest in Pokémon Black 2 (Trevor), but still stay good friends. Electron John has only made one appearance on the channel, and he made the video's oldest comment being "Thanks for letting me be a guest star in your ROBLOX Episode!", and he was shocked at GreenRanger's reply: "dude is either alone or with my crew" making John a member of The Gaming Trio. He was very happy when he saw the comment. He is currently the only member of The Gaming Trio that's only appeared in 1 episode only. MonkeyJakooVSGaming In October of 2009, John meets MonkeyJakooVSGaming (or just Jake) for the first time. In January 2010 John started talking to him about forming a YouTube Channel after watching Proton Jon. Jake said that having a YouTube account wasn't a good idea yet, so John agreed not to have a YouTube channel yet, and talked about video games in the rest of the year. Jake wasn't able to contact him in 2011, but then, in 2012, John was given contact info. John soon calls up in May 2012, but Jake told him about this website called ROBLOX and they played for 5 hours straight that day. A day later Jake created his ROBLOX account JakeyCakes01,but this account was lost on November 21,2012 at 4:14 PM, so in December 2012 he created MonkeyJakoo. The day after JakeyCakes01 was created, John made his account ElectronJohn. On April 7,2013, 6 days after his YouTube channel creation, he created his 2nd Let's Play with MonkeyJakooVSGaming as a guest. Jake later created his channel on August 15, 2013. He is also a member of Electron John's Clan Sucka Conboy Sucka Conboy is also a Let's Player on YouTube and met Electron John in August 2009. He & John have been always been talking about YouTube & Video Games. On April 19, he formed a YouTube channel called Suckaconboy after his ROBLOX username & he thought it was good for ROBLOX videos, so he created his main channel on April 22, 2013. John was making TheHarderWayGuys at the time, so it was just the 2 of them until September 2013, when they met NintendoBigGun. Sucka Conboy has been featured in 2 parts of a ROBLOX Random Games Episode. Here are the links for Part 1 & Part 2 of the episode. Sucka has also been featured in a Super Mario 3D Land Episode calling John on the phone for some unknown reason. The video can be seen here.Sucka Conboy is also a part of Electron John's Clan. Sucka Congirl Sucka Congirl is Sucka Conboy's sister, who met John the exact same day (Full Date unknown) in August 2009. She's always competing John no matter what they play, but John is more likely to have completion with Sucka Conboy, so he doesn't really care because he's better than Sucka Congirl, so it's easy to play with her. Phillo Phillo met John in July 2008, however, hasn't seen him until September 2010. John put him as a member of the clan. Phil hasn't made any appearance in John's videos, but he will be in an upcoming LIVE Stream over the phone. He's also a member of John's clan. Ben The Best Ben met John in May 2013. John asked him to be a member, and he agreed, however, he is the least appeared member. John actually helps Ben Edit, Upload, and do the webcam recordings. NintendoBigGun John met NBG in September 2013. In one of his Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes, he mentions that he met NBG a few days before it was published. NintendoBigGun is a member of TheHarderWayGuys and is never in compition with John or Sucka alot unless if they are doing battles, minigames, MARIOKART games, Mario Parties, etc. (Not unless if they play New Super Mario Bros. Wii or U, etc.).